the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Fantastic Four (CGI film)/Credits
Full Credits for Gabriel 2010 Logos Opening TWENTIETH CENTURY FOX presents in association with MARVEL and TSG ENTERTAINMENT a EVERYMAN PICTURES / BOB REINER / AVI ARAD / ESCAPE ARTISTS production a LUKAIN ANIMATION film Gabriel Closing Crawl Art CAST Dan castell'aneta as homer simpsons ' ALEC baldwin as Pamela hayden as milhouse Danny Mann as three eye stuck David Herman as scaffry Digital Artists Lourenco Abreu Andres Amaya Martinez Vincent Amyotte Michael Augello Amaya Ayers Adrien Barbier Nicolas Barbier Sébastien Bélec Alexandra Bernier Rajesh Bhimavarapu Amelie Boiron Yanick Bourgie Daniel Bros CJ Burbage Melissa Caldwell Nick Carvalho Filipe Cerqueira Debabrata Chanda Alexis Claux Carmen Collas Mollie Connor Beauman Coty Gilbert Dawson-Kesson Marco De Bremm Oliveira Andrea De Martis Balaji Degala Hugo Drolet Remi Dupont Sophie Duschesne Adam Ellwanger Pedram Etebar Yuandong Feng Maciej Filas Alex Filipov Karim Fradin Maxime Gallois Damien Garrigue Katie German Nicole Glen Jose Gloria Dennis Gronau Benjamin Guay Rayne Guo Victor Guttarra Nick Hamilton Oliver Hermann Emilio Hernandez Patrick Heumann Tom Hisbergue Sarah Iduwe Sanaz Imanzadeh Alisah Kress Vinoth Kumar Balamurugan Lakshmanan Coco Lee Imre Lovasz Dipen Majmundar Derek Mancini Manon Marco Marilyn Marcotte Asahel Abisai Martinez Martinez Tiffany Mazeau Evan McGowan Suresh Mummoorthy Gabriela Mursch Erwan Naudin Varshini Naveenkumar Ravi Nepalia Timothee Nolasco Christopher Olivas Giuseppe Pagnozzi Guillermo Paz Dario Pedretti Carl-Simon Picard Holly Potter Nandulal Radhakrishnan Max Digital Verru Ramesh Julia Reck Julien Record Kristian Rejek Denis Revas Maxime Richard Maude Rivard Vincent Rodrigue Ryan Ruiz Yves Ruprecht Heather Ruttan Sarguru Nathan S Elena Salas Ortiz Nick Sargent Marco Semeraro Parth Shah Adithya Sharma Nikola Simeonov April Singleton Johnny Spinelli Ivan Stavrev Anthony Stedman Jalal Tchlebi Tatiana Tchoumakova Olov Thoring Sunil Tiwari Andreanne Tremblay Klas Trulsson Kameshwaran Vajjiravelu Gary Vanhooland Jan Vavrusa Vivek Verma Angel Villaseñor Conner Wessinger Jeffrey Wilson Zoe Wolf Karly Yohe Chen Zhao Special thanks English inc Songs "I See the Moon" Written by Meredith Willson "Here Comes Santa Claus (Right Down Santa Claus Lane)" Written by Gene Autry, Oakley Haideman Performed by Gene Autry Courtesy of Columbia Records By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment "Sylvia, Act III: Cortege de Bacchus" Written by Leo Delibes Performed by Slovak Philharmonic Orchestra Conducted by Richard Hayman Courtesy of Naxos By arrangement with Source Q "Lunar Rhapsody" Written by Harry Revel Performed by Dr. Samuel J Hoffman feat. Les Baxter Courtesy of Capitol Records Under license from Universal Music Enterprises "500 Miles" Written by Hedy West Performed by Peter, Paul & Mary Courtesy of Warner Bros. Records Inc. By arrangement with Warner Music Group Film & TV Licensing "Be With You (Roblox Music Video)" Courtesy of Atlantic Records/Roblox Music "Don't Think Twice, It's Alright" Written by Bob Dylan Performed by Peter, Paul & Mary Courtesy of Warner Bros. Records Inc. By arrangement with Warner Music Group Film & TV Licensing "Oklahoma" Written by Richard Rodgers, Oscar Hammerstein II Performed by Gordon MacRae, Charlotte Greenwood & Shirley Jones Courtesy of Capitol Records Under license of Universal Music Enterprises "Pledging My Love" Written by Don D. Robey, Ferdinand Washington Performed by Johnny Ace Courtesy of Geffen Records Under license from Universal Music Enterprises "Sure of Love" Written by George Goldner, Stuart Wiener Performed by The Chantels Courtesy of Rhino Entertainment Company By arrangement with Warner Music Film & TV Licensing "Whitey on the Moon" Written by Gil Scott-Heron Performed by Leon Bridges Leon Bridges appears courtesy of Columbia Records Special thanks TOM MCGRATH Inc With the participation of The British Columbia Film Production Services Tax Credit inc With the participation of MIBAC Cameras and Lenses provided by Panavision and ARRI Camera inc Panavision logo.svg.png ARRI CAMERA Filmed at Manhattan, NY This project was complete with assistance from the Georgia Film, Music, & Digital Entertainment Inc Office, a division of the Georgia Department of Economic Development Inc English 2010 Twentieth Century Fox Film Have a look, LuKain Animation and TSG Inc Finance Ltd Inc All Rights Reserved. Fantastic Four or Inc is logos, characters and trademarks of Marvel Comics, Inc Twentieth Century Fox Film, LuKain Animation and TSG Entertainment Finance Ltd. are the author of this motion picture for the purposes of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. Inc The depictions of tobacco smoking contained in the film are based solely on artistic consideration and are not intended to promote tobacco consumption. The surgeon general has determined that there are serious health risks associated with smoking and secondhand smoke. Willson While the picture is based on the story, some of the characters have been composited or invented, and a number of incident fictionalized. Kingdom This motion picture is protected under laws of the United States and other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution, or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. Skywalker Sound logo outline.png Closing Logos Inc Inc Category:Credits Category:CGI Credits